Theirry meets Anissa Smith
by zoombiegirl
Summary: Theiiry finds his one true love once again after Hanaah died of cancer the witches told him she wouldnt be back again. but now shes Anissa Smith and she is a popstar can he convince her of there loce or will she call da police on him
1. Chapter 1

Thierry Descouedres sat at his desk, his white-blond hair falling over his eyes every second he would pick up his hand and move it aside. His pen scratching away on the piece of paper in front of him. His forehead turning into a frown every now and then. His office was filled with books on both sides of the wall, two chairs were in front of the desk and a single lamp was on in the corner casting a light glow around the room.

He was busy writing when the door busted open. Thierry looked up alarmed, but soon relaxed when he saw who it was. Lupe the werewolf that would help him with missions. She looked surprised, worried, and excited all at the same time.

"Sir—"she said her eyes wide.

"Lupe" he said not looking up "What did I say about bargaining in here without knocking".

"But sir-"

"Please no buts Lupe I'm not in the mood" he said.

"But sir I have found her" Lupe said still breathing hard.

Thierry head shot up his eyes wide with fear and happiness.

Standing up he said "What did you just say" his hand tightening on the pen making it bend.

"I have found her sir—I have found Hannah".

"That's not possible the witch said that she will never come back since she passed away the last time with cancer" Thierry said frowning.

Lupe crossed to his desk "I know sir but haven't you watched T.V since Hannah died. I know I don't talked to you as much as before but you must watch T.V"

Thierry sat down putting his head in his hands. Thierry didn't like talking about Hannah let alone finding out that she has come back after the witch doctor said that after she had gotten the cancer that there wasn't a possibly chance that she would be reincarnated again and it was too late for her to become a vampire. And even if he tried she would die anyways. So he had to watch her in pain for months until she finally passed away in his arms.

Thierry stopped thinking about Hannah. He didn't want to. After a hundred years he didn't want to ever again.

"Sir-"Lupe said sitting in one of the chairs a worried look on her face.

"No I haven't Lupe there has been to many things on my mind to worry about a stupid T.V." he said looking out the window towards the night light sky where the stars were shining like diamonds in the sky.

"But sir that's where I saw her she's a pop star, and her name now is Anissa Smith."

Thierry looked up "Anissa" he said. That was such a pretty name kind of better than Hannah.

Lupe smiled at him "She's coming to a concert here sir. Tomorrow actually. I'm sorry that I didn't get to you sooner but it took me awhile to get her"

Thierry smiled an actual smile "That's ok Lupe you have done your job well. You may take a break".

"Thank you sir" Lupe got up and went out the door closing it behind her.

Thierry sat back and smiled he was happy about finding Hannah again but then worried 'because she was a pop star and pop stars were drama queens and listened to nobody. Would she listen to him when he goes and explains to her about him? Or will she call security on him?

Thierry moved against the dozens of people in the crowd. All were wearing a shirt with a logo of Anissa on it.


	2. Chapter 2

He still couldn't believe that she was a rock star.

Suddenly a hand caught his shoulder Thierry turned around alarmed and saw a man with a rag old coat on. Thierry could already tell that this man was about to sell him rigged tickets.

Before the man could even try to bribe him Thierry turned away and walked to the ticket booth. Leaving the man glaring after him. As Thierry reached the booth he handled the women behind his V.I.P ticket. The women gave him a flirty smile showing her teeth which had lip stick on her them. Thierry gave her a small smile not to be bragging but he was already use to all the women flirting with him, but only one woman had his heart and she was inside the building that he was walking into.

Once Thierry reached his seat he sat down and looked around. There were hundreds of thousands of people in the crowd all shouting Han—Anissa name. Holding glow sticks and jumping up and down. Thierry noticed that all the people were Goth or punk. All of them had black clothes on and different kinds of hair styles. The stage was huge it was about 60 inches wide with stairs and flat screen T.V.s surrounding the stage. There was walk ways that lead to the left and right side.

"I am so fucking excited" Thierry heard a male voice behind him "Anissa is so hot and I love her voice!"

Thierry was getting mad he didn't want other guys to be checking out his soul mate. Thierry looked Anissa up on the internet and found that she was very famous and pretty. She was way different than Hannah she had black neck length hair with purple highlights, and she wore black clothes like everyone else in this stadium. Thierry noticed that she didn't have the birthmark on her cheek. Which he thought she probably covers with makeup.

Suddenly the lights went out and people started screaming and shouting. Thierry looked towards the stage and a guitar started to play a rhythm he didn't know. Then the drums started in and the rest on the band. As they still played an object came from the top of the stage. Holding on to a moving floating skull was Anissa holding a microphone.

"How is everyone doing tonight" she screamed into the microphone. Oh how Thierry missed her voice it was like music to his ears. Everyone in the crowd began to go crazy. Anissa got off the skull and started walking around. She looked beautiful wearing a black dress with purple black flowers on it. She was wearing gloves that had a skull.

Her hair was in a bun with a few strands of curls falling down.

She never looked as prettier to Thierry. With the band still playing the rhythm she started to sing and oh how pretty she singed

*****how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
(I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything)  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
(bring me to life)

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)****


End file.
